untitled
by Ultimaga
Summary: Zidane's and Cloud's parties are taken to a new world, where they go, you'll soon see. please R+R
1. authors notes

Author's note-Vivi never died OK and his children where adopted, oh yeah I don't own these characters, I do own the weapon master.

I know the beginning is boring as hell but hang in there for at least two chapters.

Third I might be interested in doing a cross over relationship. This is where you come in. If you like, you can give me the couple (must be human/genome, and m/f) and the circumstances in how they come together (ex. Squall and Tifa, Cloud goes to Areis and Rinoa dies) you will get major credit if you help with this part.


	2. three planets of peace

Author's note-Vivi never died OK and his children where adopted, oh yeah I don't own these characters, I do own the weapon master.

I know the beginning is kind of dull but hang in there for at least two chapters

Cloud's planet (Terra)

It was three years since Cloud Stife and the rest of Avalance had defeated Sephiroph and saved the world together. Shinra was gone but the mako reactors were not. Barret of all people had become a political party leader, who was trying to convince the people that they don't need a powerful government to live safe effected lives. But because he wanted more for the people of the slums and still wanted to end all mako use Cloud realized that Barret would never gain much power. He now had a more then casual relationship with Tifa but neither ever mentions the word love. Tifa was once again in the bar business and Cloud had joined the army and was rapidly moving through the ranks. Cid moved back to Rocket Town and Cloud heard that he was trying to change his ways with Shela, but he still had a short temper, and a fowl mouth to say the least. Vincent kept in touch, even though he spent a lot of his time in a cave with Lucertia. Cait Sith hasn't been used since the final battle with Seperiorth. But Reeve had become an influential member of the Migar government. Red XIII had moved back to Cosmo Canyon, and he actually met another of his kind and started a family. And last but not least Yuffie was still traveling, with the hope that one-day she would have all master materia, to herself. 

It all started one night, like any other, Cloud was sleeping with Tifa, at her home. But then one dream changed everything. For the first time since their quest to defeat Sephioph Cloud dreamt of Areis, but she was not saying hi, laughing, repeating an act of the past, or saying I miss you. She was delivering a message. "Hello Cloud," she began.

"Areis!" gasp Cloud.

"It is me, Cloud its good to see you again"

"Wait a minute, this is just a dream, you're just a figure of my imagination."

"If I was a figure of your imagination, could I do this?" with that Areis calmly hit Cloud on the head with a her rod"

"Ouch OK you're a real ghost, but why are you talking with me now, we could have used your wisdom."

"I am a young ancient I can only communicate with you when the elders allow me to"

"So I am afraid your not here to say hello, then."

"I wish I was, I have come to deliver a prophecy"

Cloud's eyes widen "What the hell is this about he thought." Areis continued "There will come a time when three bands of heroes, from three worlds will unite to fight off the gods." In Paradise there is a picture, on a wall there are three colored circles red, blue and purple. From the red and blue colors come lines that form a triangle with the purple color. I do know that the red represents Terra, our planet. Also light follows from the red to purple and back, it also flows from the blue to purple, but rarely from blue to red, or vice versa. 

"OK, I think I get it, these colored balls are planets correct."

"I am impressed, you have the intellect to rival some of the ancients."

"Well that was a nice fairy tail, now what exactly are we supposed to do about it?"

"I am not sure, but I do know that you and the rest of the old gang, should go to Cosmo Canyon and look for information on a place know as Oelivert, the word means "connector of worlds."

"Well we'll see what we can do."

"Except there is one problem, Oelivert won't be built for another 10,000 years."

"So why should we go?"

"I don't know, the planet will reveal more once you get there"

Squall's planet (Taia) 

It was about three years after the defeat of Ultimecia, and Taia was in chaos. The Galabadian Army had made an amazing recovery and out of no where took total control of Dollet. The Galabadia Garden was non-existent, the Tribadia Garden was still recovering in population. While the actual garden was just as it was, the Garden only had a fraction of the troops. Under Laguna Esther had lost a lot of military power, while it was still potent, it simply could not beat the new Galabadian army. The army had lost so much power that so were asking the president to step down, while others admitted that they would sacrifice 22 years of Esther peace to get a stronger military. The only group that remained to defy Galabadia was the Balamb Garden and the six "Sorcerer Seed." But their reputation had been deeply scarred. A year ago, a group of terrorist, who clamed to be employed by Seed committed a strain of terrorist acts in Galabada. The new president of Galabadia Deling's son said that, "Since Seeds were trained to kill the sorcerers and the sorcerer was dead, the Garden was nothing more than a group of warmongers looking for someone to fight, even if it means destroying global peace that Galabidia helped to create." Squall the head master denied he issued such orders, and acting on suggestions from Cid and Edea he quietly sent a group of Seeds after the rouge agents. He didn't want to draw more publicity, especially Galabian publicity to the Garden. The day he found out the Seeds had been killed, was the same day Galabidia made a huge announcement that they had killed the terrorist, while the Garden stood by and supported the terrorist. Few people believed Galabadia, but enough did that the Gardens profits fell, and they were forced to cut all extra military resource for about ten months, and cut off a/3 of the army. Even today there are still many people who despise Seed, because of that incidence. Today on the brink of a worldwide war Squall knew that the whole thing was a setup, a masterpiece which included everything from traitorous Seed, to a news poperatsy with a hidden agenda.

Selphie had become a basic Instructor, as did Quistis and XU. Zell and Irvine had opened elective classes in martial arts and gun skills respectively. Rinoa was still technically a seed, but she was always in Squall's ear, giving him advice, which usually sounded something like "Tonight you have to go out of the office or else." Seifer Rajin and Fujin had all become key assets to Squall, even though they were still trouble at times. Edea and Cid could always be counted on to help Rinoa's increase her abilities and guide the Seeds in times of trouble. 

Things were complicated enough, the fact was Galabidia and Balamb were on a collision course, and Squall had no choice but to prepare for war. Even Rinoa knew this was no time for relaxing. About three years to the day of the defeat of Ultimecia Squall was beginning to itenerize what Seed and its allies had, when Laugana, his dad called. "Hello son, I hate to contact you with news like this, but Kiros seems worried."

Squall was surprised because Lagana was calling him as a leader not as his dad. Since they defeated Ultimecia, Lagana had been doing everything he could to make it up, for Squall's first seventeen years. "Yes President what is the problem."

"Some old temple has just exploded out of the ground right in the heart of Esther. There is an eerie medieval tune and monsters that are not from this world in there. But the real reason I called you was Kiros calls it…"

"Oelivert connector of worlds," finished Squall.

"Yes I want your finest Seeds over here to make sure that the worlds stay separated. I don't want to take the risk of letting a powerful evil into the heart of Esther."

"You're smarter then I thought, I'll be there by sunset."

Zidane's planet (Gaia)

After three years, Zidane had finally returned. Soon after, he proposed, while he was gone Betrix and Steiner had wed, as did Frately and Freya, and Amarant and Landi. Soon after Zidane returned, Vivi returned from his personal quest. Quina had volunteered to become the head chief, which Zidane and Dagger didn't mind a bit. Ekio, had finally found a family and in doing so became heir to the Lindblum throne. 

Zidane was at another social gathering at the castle. He had gotten somewhat used to it, but would still go outside the castle to the get away from all the properness and order. Tonight it was different though, among the usual attendees was his old traveling buddies as well as Talantus. For many people it seemed kind of weird with known criminals as guest. However Zidane never took notice. For the first time in years all three nations, were prosperous, and with the new technology, the other continents were quickly becoming colonized. All was peaceful. 

Zidane was off talking with the entire Talantus group, away from the crowds, when his message was revealed. First a massage pillar of light appeared in the west. "What the…?" ask Zidane. He ran down the hall way to where most of the guests were. "This a surprise," Freya. 

"No Burmecia doesn't have that ability."

Doctor Tot popped in, besides it is not from the direction of Burmecia, if my calculations are correct it is coming from the Forgotten Continent.

Zidane, Freya, and Amarant all said "Olivert."

"We have to check it out," announced Garnet. 

"I wish to go to," replied Betrix.

"Maybe I'll remember it if I see it," added Frately. 

"We want to check it out too," shouted Baku.

"Uh sure you can all come along," announced Zidane. 

As the crowd cheer an eerie present came over the group, one by one the warriors began to collapse. "Look all the warriors and Mages are knocked out," declared Vivi.

"Terrorist attack?" ask Steiner.

"Not likely, look who was not knocked out."

"All the scholars, Vivi, Ekio, Quina…."

"All the people who fought Gardland, Kuja, and Necron," concluded Vivi.

"I think this is a message," Garnet concluded.

"Well lets go to Olivert," announced Ekio. 


	3. ledgendary heros meet

Gaia

Zidane and company came across Olivert, just as suspected there was a light, when they came to the door the light disappeared. Inside there was an eerie present, Zidane could detect some sort of energy, however the only way he could describe it was like an invisible fog. The doors were locked so Zidane and company had to solve the puzzles again. When they enter they realized that nothing had changed besides the present that Zidane felt, which gave them little hints. The only other hint was that Olivert seemed almost dead. When they had first arrived Olivert seemed so alive and clean even though no one lived there. While they were trying to figure out what was going on Freya heard footsteps. 

"Zidane someone's coming"

"Hide everyone." Everyone hid behind pillars or statues. In the door walked a very mystified Zidane, Amarant, Freya, and Quina. Everything that happened when they first came to Olivert happened again. Then they left, and as suddenly as Olivert had come to life, it dulled and darkened once more. Then a door opened. And once more Olivert came to life.

Everyone looked shaken, even the ignorance Quina and emotionless Amarant. It was then that they realized there is an awesome power at work. Zidane's mind was racing with questions. What's going on? Who's behind this? What does she/he want? However during his journey he learned that when everyone has the same problem the leader doesn't look worried. I am the leader, I am everyone's rock. 

"Something very odd is going on," noted Steiner.

"Well lets check out the tunnel," Zidane lead the way into the glowing light.

Terra 

The entire group had arrived at Cosmo Canyon within a day of each other. They did find some information on a distance planet, about nine light years away, however the people were not very advanced from what they could observe. They did not know what was happening, but the moment everyone turned their back Olivert exploded out of the ground. Naturally at first no one knew what it was. Finally Cloud concluded that it had to be Olivert. It took them about an half an hour to figure everything out. When they enter the main room the door was already open. Cloud too felt a present, however he just past it off as part of Olivert. 

"Well Cloud, why are we even doing this?" ask Barret. 

"Aeris told me," explained Cloud.

"Why just you?" ask Tifa.

"Well I am the leader," answered Cloud.

"Maybe Aeris just likes you," teased Yuffie.

"Shut up," snapped Cloud.

"Ha, the way you sound you would think you still have feelings for her," noted Vincent. 

"Well maybe I do," snapped Cloud. "I might be even be with her if not for Sephiroph." Tifa frowned, "I said might." Tifa did not look pleased. 

After all I did for him, why does he still like Aeris? I stood by him, when he suffered Mako Poisoning and I have supported him after we beat Sephiorph and when he joined the army. Would Aeris have done the same? Wasn't Cloud just her bodyguard?

They enter a glowing door, walked down a set of stairs and then into another door. Eight went in, nine came out.

Taia

"What is this place Squall?" ask Irvine. 

"Olivert, legend has it that before the Time of Chaos this was used to connect our world which was then dived into two planets Gaia and Terra. This was a Terran device that connected the two worlds. It was thought to be destroyed during the Time of Chaos, but here it is," explained Quitis. 

"Time compression?" ask Selphie. 

"Possible, just keep your guard up, who knows what will come through," ordered Squall. "Well we have looked everywhere else," we have to go through this door," the Sorcerer Seed walked through the door, "Oh shit, two ways. OK I'll take…" Squall never finished his sentence. 

He first heard footsteps, to the left he saw the shadows of a group of people, the leader was muscular and had Spiky Hair. To the right, the shadows shown that the second group had a leader with a tail. 

"Squall there is people coming, what do you want us to do?" Rinoa ask.

Squall didn't respond his face was blank with shock. Finally he said, "Drop your weapons NOW!" Cloud and Zidane's party was now on their direct left and right. All three groups looked at each other and had no idea what was going on. Squall looked at each member, "Barret Grey, Cid Highwind, Tifa Lockheart, Cait Sith, Red XIII, Vincent Valentine, Yuffie Kuraist, Areis Grainburg and Cloud Strife. What are your doing here?"

"Don't know, how do you know our names?"

"Your heroes from a ten thousand years ago." 

Zidane then spoke in Gaian to his party. Qutistis then translated the Gaian to her party and Cloud's. "Damn this will be hard with the two different languages," Zell said. 

"One language,"

"Did you here something?" ask Freya, ask.

"Hey I thought you could only speak Gaian?" ask Squall.

"She is speaking Gaian."

"Well that's not what we're hearing," answered Areis. 

"That's right Areis…..AREIS! what the hell are you doing here?" with all the excitement it had just occurred to the party that they were now one member larger. 

"The planet wants me here."

They were interrupted by a little girl's giggle. They turn around and saw a hooded figure vanished.

"Wait a minute what's that noise" Irvine commented. 

Everyone was quiet for a minute, "GUNFIRE!" 

Squall picked up his Gunblade, "Cloud, Zidane it would be an honor if you would assist us."

"How do we know you can be trusted?" ask Dagger.

"What's going on?" ask Vivi.

Areis looked at Cloud and smiled, "I say fight now ask questions later," Cloud replied. 


End file.
